


Gone Out Shopping

by StinkKat001



Series: Hornets Of Marble [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Slenderverse, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinkKat001/pseuds/StinkKat001
Summary: The grocery store was always busy  on the weekdays which Alex knew that but unfortunately for him it was his week to go out to shop. Although he isn't alone when one of his three boyfriends, Brian decided to go with him on the so called fun. But unsurprisingly enough the blond gets bored easily and decides to joke around in a more yet mildly intimate manner in public to all places.
Relationships: Alex Kralie/Brian Thomas | Hoody, Alex Kralie/Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas | Hoody/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Hornets Of Marble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gone Out Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, it's been a while since I've posted a little work for this simple Au. Anything down below is simple information about the Au itself that may change and or update as time goes on. Constructive criticism, advice and feedback is welcome here with open arms. Alongside that if there's anything in particular that you wanted to see of this Au then don't hesitate to ask
> 
> Character(s)  
> Brian: 5'9"  
> Alex: 6'1"
> 
> * Brian is probably the most ticklish and senstive to the touch right next to Jay of course

Alex held back an irritated groan from trying to escape when pushing himself up then eventually out from the driver's seat.

"When we're out, Brian. Can you please behave like a twenty something almost thirty year old adult here then a misbehaving child who's five here?" 

As the blond who decided to tag along on their weekly grocery trip, Alex knew what the next words that were going to be uttered by the other, "Can't assure you that I won't. Just trying to keep myself entertained" 

"Is that why you're here? Couldn't you have 'fun' or whatever back home with Tim and Jay then coming with me? It's quite the opposite of fun to be honest?" Alex replies with a raised brow looking back at the shorter man jogging up to be by his side while walking together to the front sliding doors, "And again please be on your best behavior. I don't want a similar incident at that other store like last time?"

"Alex. Baby that happened just once and it had been Tim who fell on all those easily breakable plastic chairs and stuff? And those two are either too busy from work or too exhausted coming home from it to do anything fun" 

Once getting the nearest carriage and pushing it to the second set of sliding doors the taller man huffs in pure exhaustion, "Yeah and it cost us around fifty to eighty dollars to repay them cause you two were goofing off playing 'lightsabers'?" 

"C'mon, Alex it was just a silly little' accide-"

Now just giving the shaggy haired blond his best 'I'm done' and 'don't test me, right now' looks, Alex knew he got the point across without issue.

"Alright. I'll behave just for you, okay?" Brian murmured softly under his breath, eyes downcast with a small pout on his face as he trailed right by his boyfriend's side, "Will this get me something in return for being on my best behavior by the way?" 

"Thanks… And maybe but don't expect anything"

Of course, it wouldn't be too much longer around only an hour and a half tops that Brian would go back on his promise as Alex should've known better to trust it. When he was looking over quite easily without issue at the very top shelf within an empty lane for something in particular on the list written by his other partner, Jay when it happened out of the blue. A strangled, surprised yelp after when the blond inched closer to him and had grazed a hand discreetly across his back. Curiously to rather stiffly than not he glanced behind him to see Brian's smug grin on his warmly tanned face as if he'd done nothing at all. Merely shrugging it off at the moment upon turning his attention back to finding what was needed that he found then dropped it in the now half full carriage. 

"Y'know Alex. Something has been on my mind saying how really handsome you look right now?" Brian softly replies, a hand slowly rubbing at his toned arm, "Look all determinedly hard looking or whatever. It's making me feel certain things~"

"Uh huh. Whatever is on your mind at this current moment can't be done, right now as we're shopping currently for groceries that needs to be done now and more importantly we are in a public area. Anyone can see us and I don't feel like being barred from yet another place"

Brian pouted like some child not getting what they wanted and pointed it out to the talle man's embarrassed horror, "That didn't stop you from fucking Jay's brains out in your old car in the parking lot to some building for your student film back in college and that was very public as all hell? Right now, I'm not even doing anything too graphic here; I didn't even start anything and no one is even looking at us. We're all alone"

"... I swear this isn't the moment for you to get both horny and pissy at me. As said before you could've stayed home and handled it rather than come here in a very public setting..." 

The shorter blonde was obviously brooding at Alex's firm response with arms crossed over his chest while swaying from one foot to another until his grumpy facial expression softens up into something else. Something that Alex can easily read off the bat with each of his boyfriends especially with Brian where he tried to pay it no mind once walking down the aisle. "Don't you even dare think about it" Alex stated openly with an acknowledged grimace more so from feeling the familiar cool hands before returning to his hips. Soon warm breath hit directly at the nape of his neck causing the hairs to stick up on end and the hands slowly rising underneath his jacket. His cheeks were growing flushed as he tried to get his boyfriend's hands off him with a few cautious words though nothing helped him, really in the long run.

"Please, baby. I'm not doing anything serious here. All I want is to be close with you, that's all" The very persistent and determined Brian was hard at work with the taller man who was silently pushing the carriage through another aisle as if to ignore his naturally playful advances, "You look really worked up now. Maybe we can use their bathroom for a quickie~? Be a good boy for you, on my hands and knees, mouth open for your well, nicely sized manhood ~ How you like it, I bet~"

Loudly huffing out, Alex felt the other man's hands slipping past and resting beside his own although one had kept its place near his hip. Surely in no time from past intimate experiences between them, he knew it was going to escalate sooner or later. Despite the idea albeit being inappropriately offered was spinding delicious since he was undergoing stress, Alex knew they couldn't prolong this shopping further or even dare risk getting caught red handed in such an lewd act by anyone worse than it be a total stranger. So when knowing the usual routine Brian's hands does when teasing him, he decided to do something in understable retaliation. Which was to swiftly turn around in a seconds notice to face the surprised male who stumbled back but not in time for Alex to pinch his sides, not harsh but in a particularly sensitive spot to result in a startled, ticklish squeak.

"Now that I got you to stop for now we gotta get this finished in time before the other two back home think we got lost or something, alright" Pulling his hands away from Brian and laying them to his sides, Alex began to push the cart again ready to get this done and over with as soon as possible, "So no more of this until later if that's fine? Then when we get home and settle in I'll give you enough love for your touch starved ass can handle for some time, okay? I know you can wait for me cause you're such 'a good boy', hm?"

But that didn't stop him from snickering to himself at the flustered mess that was the blond begrudgingly nodding and taking up hand holding to suffice the feelings bubbling inside. 


End file.
